Belle of the Ball
by starshollow
Summary: It's the Chilton Annual Sweetheart's Dance, and Rory knows there's conspiracies galore... Just what is up with Paris, and who's that mysterious blond stranger?


Title: Belle of the Ball  
  
Author: Jules (roswell285south@yahoo.com)  
  
Improv: #18, azure, grace, patina, vex, whim  
  
Disclaimer: This is my fantasyland, this is your fantasyland, from Ms. Palladino and those at Warner Brothers  
I do not own them, so do not sue me, I only write these stories for the enjoyment of you and me.  
  
Spoilers: Erm, nothing really since I made it up except one minor detail from last week that I threw in there.  
Oh, and anything with Tristan that I happen to mention, but then, he's ancient history.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
***  
  
Rory Gilmore stared at the slip of paper on her desk in utter shock. She blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision and foggy brain and then cautiously peeked at the offensive white ballot once more. It simply couldn't be true, and yet, despite her denial, there her name sat, beneath the words "Runoff Ballot -- Circle the name of one female student that you wish to see represent Chilton as queen of the annual Sweetheart's Dance," surrounded by the names of three other girls she didn't know, and one she did, Louise Grant. 'Whose idea of a sick joke is this?' Rory wondered silently. If she weren't as vexed, she may have appreciated the misguided sentiment. She was still at slight ends with Paris, so it couldn't be her, though their relationship was beginning to improve, especially since one weekend Rory had arranged for Jess to interrupt their study and planning date. Rory knew they liked each other, but neither would admit it.   
  
"Alright class, please finish up with your ballots, this is cutting time out of our integration lecture," the math new professor urged.  
  
Whimsically, Rory circled Louise's name hoping that she really wanted the position, though inwardly she was pretty sure that Louise didn't want it anymore than she did.  
  
After a rather exhausting class session of furious note taking, Rory dashed from the room, hoping to confront Paris and inquiry about the earlier peculiar circumstances.  
  
"Paris!" Rory called out rounding the corner.  
  
"Yes, Rory?" Paris replied casually.  
  
"Would you happen to know anything about why my name magically appeared upon the runoff ballots that went out to first period classes today?" Rory inquired with false sweetness.  
  
"Why, good heavens no." Paris replied just as smoothly.  
  
"Ok, now I know you had something to do with, you never talk that way," Rory said accusingly.  
  
Just then Madeline and Louise walked up.  
  
"Hey guys, congratulations Rory," Madeline offered.  
  
"Yeah, I totally voted for you," Louise continued.  
  
"But why, I mean your name was on there as well," Rory said, still confused.  
  
"Oh, that wasn't really anything, I mean we were just joking around about it last week, and Mads decided it would be fun to nominate me, besides, you deserve it," Louise replied.  
  
"Gee thanks," Rory said, attempting to be positive, "Well I guess I could always just go and bring Jess if I won," she continued, throwing Paris for a loop.  
  
The blond didn't say anything, merely smiled and led the others away to develop her plans further.  
  
Rory headed off to the library to study and didn't realize she hadn't extracted an answer from Paris until the trio had disappeared.  
  
In another hallway, Louise slapped Paris' hand as Madeline looked on with her normal air of perplexity.  
  
"Phase two has now begun," Paris said under her breath as Louise laughed conspiringly.  
  
***  
  
"Marco" Rory called out entering Kim's Antiques that afternoon.  
  
"Polo in the kitchen," Lane called with slight frustration.  
  
"Hey, what's up," Rory said, throwing down her bag.  
  
"Not much, Mama found out that I didn't have much homework tonight it light of the assembly we had today and put me to work," Lane replied with dismay.  
  
"And what exactly are we doing?" Rory looked at Lane, gazing over her frizzed hair, tilted glasses, smudged face, and dirty hands.  
  
"Mama says these candlesticks have to be shined twice a year so that they don't develop patinas or something like that, apparently they're made of some metal that doesn't take well to dust and grimy fingerprints." Lane said, reciting the task.  
  
"Rory, good, you're here, you help Lane now," Mrs. Kim said, walking in and hanging Rory a dusting rag similar to Lane's from her shoulder.  
  
"Sure," Rory said begrudgingly and began work on another small bronze candelabra.  
  
"So, you'll never guess what happened today," Rory started after a few minutes of frenzied scrubbing.  
  
"Paris was absent and you got to run the school," Lane contributed.  
  
"No, I wish, maybe I could have prevented it," Rory said.  
  
"Prevented what?" Lane asked.  
  
"My name from appearing on the dance court ballots," Rory replied.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Lane half squealed, "you are so lucky!"  
  
"Not really, no," Rory responded.  
  
"Seriously, maybe you'll win, wouldn't that be neat, now we can plan together, get Lorelai to take you to buy a totally awesome dress, maybe silver, and do hair and makeup and everything, it'll be fun, come one, I have to live vicariously through you since I don't get to go to my own prom," Lane said, trailing off sadly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Lane, we'll find a way to get you there with Dave," Rory said positively.  
  
"Okay, but you have to promise me that you won't back out if you win," Lane said.  
  
"If I win..." Rory responded and both when back to polishing.  
  
***  
  
"Is Mr. DuGrey here please?" Paris spoke to the butler politely.  
  
"Why, yes, he's in his study, do you know the way?" the man replied.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Paris told him and took off to the east side of the house.  
  
As she passed the living room, Celia DuGrey looked up from her knitting to see the blond girl go by.  
  
"Why Paris, it certainly has been quite a long time, weren't you even going to stop and give me a hug?" she questioned to the retreating figure.  
  
"Sorry Celia, I was just looking for Janlan," Paris said, not wanting to be kept from her mission.  
  
"It's Gran, remember, and that's nonsense, I'm sure it can wait, you're a sight for sore eyes, we haven't had any young'uns in the house in, well forever practically, not many since you and Tristan used to play together." the elder woman replied.  
  
"Sorry Gran, but I am slightly distracted, it's just that I have an idea and I wanted to kick it off as soon as possible to ensure its success." Paris rattled off.  
  
"Be more cryptic there dear, I'm not sure I could know any less about what you're referring to if I tried," Celia replied lightheartedly.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Paris said and leaned over to whisper the plan into her ear.  
  
"Very well then, let's find Janlan then so we can institute this fantastic scheme," Celia said happily.  
  
The two hurried off to Janlan's study as quickly as their feet would carry.  
  
"Janlan?" Celia called out upon reaching the door with Paris in tow; "we've a visitor."  
  
"Why Paris, it's sure good to see you," Janlan said, sticking out his hand, which Paris took and pulled toward her to wrap the elder man in a spontaneous hug.  
  
"Oof, well there girlie it looks like you missed us," Janlan said laughing wholeheartedly.  
  
It was true; Paris loved Tristan's grandparents dearly, much more so since they replaced the ones she lacked either due to location, death, or simple detachment.  
  
"Oh, Janlan, before we get to wrapped up in memories, Paris here has devised a wonderfully devious little plan." Celia said laughing.  
  
"Well, now, let's hear it," Janlan said, sitting back in his chair as the two ladies took to his couch.  
  
"Well, you see there's this girl at school named Rory, and Tristan had developed quite the fascination with her when he was still here and so I was thinking maybe since we've gotten her practically elected queen of the Valentine's Dance, maybe you could wriggle Tristan away from that god awful institution his father sent him to for the weekend so he could come back and see her, maybe dance a little, you know," Paris said.  
  
"I see, well I think we could arrange that, though a week doesn't give us much time, though I sure would like to see my grandson, so I'll drive down there and steal him away myself if that's what it takes." Janlen said.  
  
"Might I ask the sudden concern, I mean I remember a certain blond sprite's obsession with the aforementioned boy beginning at oh, around twelve?" Celia inquired.  
  
"Well, I kinda like one of Rory's friends from her town, and she mentioned bringing him if she's required to attend due to winning, so I figure I'll be set since they aren't involved because her mom's dating his uncle, and besides, who am I to stand in the way of fate?" Paris added.  
  
"Well then set the ball in motion," Janlan said, slapping his knee as his own corny joke.  
  
***  
  
One Week Later:  
  
Rory, having been chosen queen by the student body, most of who were under the wrath of Paris and Louise, was frantically making last minute preparations for the dance to take place the following evening at the Chilton auditorium.  
  
Paris had arranged, through Janlan, for Tristan to come and stay with his grandparents for the weekend, without telling him too much. Rory was going to be bringing Jess for her, as previously mentioned, and now the only trick was to get Tristan to the dance as a secret guest and to get whomever they selected as escort to the queen of the silly dance to step aside so that the two lovebirds could dance the night away, even if she couldn't wrangle the first dance away, as Rory was pretty popular, the others would do.  
  
When the night of the dance arrived, Rory dressed in her gorgeous 'sure to set off your azure eyes' dress, or so her grandmother said, though it was really just a fun reddish pink satiny gown with rhinestone sequins especially picked out by Lorelai for the occasion.  
And so, along with her purse and book and Jess, she headed off to the school.  
  
Jess and Paris immediately split off, leaving Rory to mingle and sit with her court while waiting for the pre-practiced ceremonial presentation to begin.  
  
It really wasn't as bad as she had originally thought, and talking to Louise in between her dances with just about every senior male, the invitations of some she'd refused politely, though the doggedly persistent ones had succeeded in conning two or three from her, which she as queen accepted gracefully.  
  
Before she knew it, the presentation was beginning. She took her place behind her maids and looked around for her king.  
  
"... The final maid is Miss Louise Grant, and your 2003 Queen of Hearts is Miss Lorelai Gilmore!" Headmaster Charleston said into the microphone and applause erupted.  
  
As Rory headed out to the center of the dance floor and waited for the first song to queue up, she realized for the first time that she was alone in a sea of faces.  
  
At nearly the same time, Charleston came back on the mike and began to speak, "It has come to our attention that somehow a senior male was not selected as escort for the first dance..." but he was cut off as Paris pulled the cord and motioned for Jess to lead him away and for the deejay to start the music.  
  
What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now...  
  
She began to get nervous, that was until she spotted a certain blond male, one that she was pretty sure had dropped off the face of her known world, headed directly for her through the mass of teens, at which point her thoughts and feelings took a nose dive.  
  
"Mary, wow, I must say you've come along way," Tristan said jovially, taking up her hands and beginning to dance with her as if nothing and everything had changed and that he belonged where he was.  
  
"Tristan, I must say you've regressed," Rory countered.  
  
Tristan laughed lightly, to think he could have missed this if he'd stuck with being against going along with Paris when she'd showed up at his grandparents' house three hours prior dressed to kill.  
  
Rory didn't know whether to be furious that she'd be forced to dance with Tristan in front of the entire student body, who by now was beginning to figure things out, or to be relieved that he had indeed rescued her from the ultimate embarrassment of being alone, something she was sure  
seemed arranged, as if it were planned all along.  
  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
  
"So what brings you here?" Rory asked over the music.  
  
"Paris actually," Tristan replied, pulling Rory closer to him.  
  
"I knew it..." Rory said into his jacket, and relaxing, slid her arms around his shoulders. 'Might as well enjoy it, we both know he's undeniably attractive, and he did come all this way, remind me to thank Paris.'  
  
As the song continued, she snuggled against Tristan's chest and reveled in the warmth and affection he radiated.  
  
Tristan decided to risk it, after all, she was technically stuck out here with him, and she didn't seem to be rejecting him as icily as before. Summoning his  
courage, he leaned down and, hesitating only slightly, brought his lips to meet Rory's.  
  
Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
From the sidelines, Paris stood next to Jess smiling triumphantly. Jess wrapped his arm around her waist from behind as they continued to watch the happy couple dancing.  
  
"I must say, you do fabulous work, Gellar," Jess said into her hair.  
  
"Don't I know it," Paris replied, as the song faded and everyone began to trickle onto the floor to surround the oblivious Tristan and Rory who continued to sway while waiting for another song.  
  
"Let's dance, Jess," Paris said, and led him onto the floor to complete the wonderful evening of her schemes and dreams. 


End file.
